SelfDiscovery
by Firecracker Girl10
Summary: My sister and I are home alone for the summer,I get to have fun with my new car,and I have friends for the first time. What else is new? Apparently more,I fall in love with an idiot,found out my past,and have voices in my head. And there's more.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

Rage. Hatred. I see nothing but red and the object of my uncontrollable negative emotions. It was pure unadulterated rage and hatred; it overwhelmed my very being from the sheer amount and force. It floods my systems, blinding me yet it fueled me to fight. Not to protect. But to avenge those who fell and those who had a taste of pain by those hands, the very hands that delighted in the negative emotions of fear, pain, and hatred in those who had opposed _them_. _Them _as in the **Decepticons.**

My name is Shadow Reaper. You must be wondering why I'm so damn pissed off. Well, let's go to the beginning shall we? It all began with a supposedly teenage girl. Waist length long dark brown hair that shine red in the sun, brown with green speckles in her eyes, skin a healthy pale, short height (say 5 ft 3 in), and a bit of chubbiness for physical features. She usually wore loose fitting clothes. For bottoms, she wears dark gym or sweat pants. For tops, she wears t-shirts of either the white, purple, black, red, blue, gray, or green color. Something will always cover her hands up to just before her elbows, only a bit of her fingers are visible. Not even I know what adorn her hands and forearms that shame her so to hide it. Her name is Rayvenica (pronounced Ray-ven-nee-ka) Hope Synnersin (sounds like a dim light in a dark realm if I do say so myself).

Occasionally I will share my side of the story. However this is her side of the story, told from her point of view.


	2. Chapter 2: Rayvenica

**Chapter 2: Rayvenica**

Hi, I have just turned 16 a month ago. I have a 10 year old sister, Floral, who is not related to me by blood because I am an adopted child. I was adopted when I was 10 and Floral was 4. I do not talk much and when I do, I sound weird but those who heard me say that I have an amazing voice that dominate any person's thoughts and relaxes them. I know I must be boring you but I have to give some personal insights to my life before any one gets confused. The most important thingamabob in my life is that I cannot recall anything before I was found and adopted. The rest of the stuff about me, you might learn as we relive the beginning of one of life's many lessons, self-discovery, the beginning of a new me.

It was an average day of spring break (this is about 2-3 months before I turned 16) in the small town called Oberlin in the county of Lorain within the state of Ohio. Well, it was for the people who lived there their whole life. I moved to Oberlin a couple months after I was adopted because the pool got destroyed by a gigantic something. After that, it was dubbed the vacation home so we go back almost every year since then. The key words are we and almost. Apparently, this year is different because of two things. One, it will be just me and my sister going. And two, towards the end of the summer we'll be moving back in. At the moment, I was contemplating whether or not I was ready to leave the small boring town. That was until my mother called me down to the living room to throw more news at me.

"Rayvenica honey, come down here." I merely groaned in a mute tone, but I still got up from my bed and left my room. I walked down the hallway to the top steps of the stairs. Just as I started down the steps, my little sister tried to sneak up on me but sadly the attempt failed because of the creaks that came from the old floorboards.

"Don't even try it, Floral." I warned in a quiet voice. "Aw, you suck. So what does mom want with you?" Floral asked. I shrugged for an answer. Floral followed me down to the living room where both my parents waited.

"Have a seat Rayvenica. You can too, Floral." Father said. I did so out of curiosity.

"We know how you love to mess with electronics and mechanics." Mother started. I nodded.

"Well, we had a friend that complained of a brand new car not working. So they said we could have it if we can get it working since they knew you were into taking apart and building back up any machinery and electronics. If you can get the car working you can have it." Finished my father.

"However, you already have a surprise waiting for you in the garage. The surprise is under your name and has been since the day you were found by our police friends. Maybe even before then. I am sorry we couldn't find your biological parents. So what do you think?" Mother asked.

_**Maybe it won't be as bad as I originally thought. I don't have to say bye to anyone here. I get to have something to do and I already designed my two bedrooms there. Not to mention there will no parents there to tell me to stop working on "useless crap" and pay attention to Floral. The downside of it all is that Floral will have to stick with me all the time.**_ I thought. Before I could nod, mother added another comment that had me bouncing with happiness.

She said, "And guess who is going to be there! Hard Drive and Receiver!" I nodded vigorously, "I guess it's settled. You girls go to Nevada first while we finish with selling this house and stuff."

Hard Drive and Receiver are dogs that I trained with and rescued. I rescued them when they were just pups, barely even a month old, about three years ago so they are two years old now. They were found together so my guess is that they were from the same owner with different breeds of sires and dams. One is a pure bred German Sheppard (the girl) and the other is a pure bred Pomeranian (the boy). The boy was trying to protect the girl despite the obvious difference in height and weight. I wasn't allowed to have a dog because of Floral being so young and all so the dogs were sent to live with a family member in Nevada.

That night I sat on the window seat of Floral's bedroom. I listened to my sister talking about something when she caught my full attention with a few words. The words being 'giant and metallic' and 'destroyed the pool.'

"Wait, repeat what you just said, please." I interrupted quietly.

"What? About the giant thing that crashed and destroyed the pool?" Floral questioned. I nodded.

"If I remember correctly, you asked if it was the tooth fairy, right?" When Floral nodded I continued quietly, "I can barely remember it for some reason. It was only five almost six years ago. Come to think of it, something happened in Mission City too."

"Are you saying that the thing might have had something to do with it?" I nodded.

"Hey! What if the brand new car you get to work on is one of them? Wouldn't it be so cool?" Exclaim an excited Floral.

I chuckled and smiled darkly then replied, "It wouldn't be cool if it turned out to be a bad guy now would it?" Floral shivered and didn't respond.

A few hours later found all the Luna-Belle family members sleeping. I was the only one up at 1:26 am. Cleaning and packing up for the heck of it but also for an early start. I only had to get the posters off my walls and get the many garbage together and organize the many tools into their toolboxes. I had a feeling that both my sister and I are leaving sooner than we expected.

At daybreak, I was out cold until my parents burst into my bedroom calling me awake. I woke instantly but was still in dreamland while they said to get up, make breakfast, and to help Floral get packing.

"Get up Rayvenica. I need you to make breakfast for your sister and help pack her room up. For the rest of your spring break I want you packing this whole house." Said my mother. That got me wide-awake.

"What?" My voice was harsh but quiet, a deadly combination. "You expect me to pack this entire house up by myself? In only the five days left of spring break? Do you plan on sending Floral and I to school in Tranquillity when we're done?"

"Why yes. You got the right idea." Praised my father in a sarcastic tone. I only rolled my eyes and started my day with a nice warm shower.

_**There's nothing like a nice warm shower to soothe the aches and rid the negative energy that surrounds me. What a wake up call.**_ I sighed.

I did my daily morning routine, naked too. Afterwards I got dressed into my usual dark sweat pants and my dark undergarments and picked a baggy red t-shirt. Then I wrapped my arms and hands up with black dyed bandages. _**I gotta make sure no one ever sees my hands and arms, just like it always was. Although one day someone is bound to see the truth of my wrapped arms. I wonder, if there were one person I'd allowed to see my arms it would be someone who might be able to explain what happened to me.**_

In the kitchen, I began cooking the usual breakfast. _**Got to do the eggs, got the toasts going, pancakes are done, and the bacons are cooking good. So I am almost done.**_ I thought,_** I don't know if I had a better life than Cinderella. While her family flat out treated her like one, my adopted parents subtly treat me like one while trying to be very nice about it. That's like quite a few hits to my already average to low ego. Look at me! Comparing myself to a fictional character! Oh mother reaper of all reapers! The food!**_

My eyes widen in shock as my body went into automatic meltdown, barely shaking while my hands worked hard at saving the food that started to burn.

Did mention that when I go into an automatic meltdown, that I'm not conscious of what I'm doing? It's like an out of body experience that I normally go through when I awake. For most others, it's when they go to sleep. Weird, I know. I'm quite the oddball aren't I?

I managed to save the food on the stove but the toasts were unfortunate. Poor toasts. At least the creatures outside will make good use of you. I started a new set of toasts and reset the toasters to avoid another repeat of the original set.

_**Okay, the pancakes are done, so are the eggs and bacon. Just the toasts now. That's about done. Now, to tend to the tables.**_

In five minutes the table was set and the food was on the table. Within seconds of setting the food down, three ravenous wolves-I mean people-came out of no where and started wolfing-I mean shoveling, uh you know what i mean, down. As they chewed down, I was setting the toast down and sat to eat my share. My share was the pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Mmm, yummy!

Both of my parents stood up in all their business suits glory while saying, "Well, we're leaving. Rayvenica, you know what you have to do or else. -" "-And Floral, be careful. Take your sister with you if you need to leave the house." Floral's mother so kindly cut in. Floral and I only nodded since our mouths were occupied. Both parents left without saying a goodbye or something of the sorts.

A few hours later found Floral and I packing the living room up into boxes. There were a lot of pictures in frames on the walls and tables that are used for holding picture frames. Half of these pictures were from the time before I was adopted, when the family was closer and happier. Since I was adopted, I took the majority of the pictures but some pictures Floral had took. Not only that but its mostly just pictures of me and/or Floral, it was like I torn the family apart _**or maybe I brought that out when I came in the picture, if they hadn't already been that way and just hid it.**_

While I was in my deep trails of thoughts and memories, Floral dragged a chair to a wall that had the largest and the only frame on the wall and it was quite the reach for Floral. She stood on the chair and tried to lift the frame. It came up off the wall but the frame started to lean to the side causing Floral to become unbalanced and to let go of the frame.

It went down with a loud clash and the glass shattered into pieces across the wooden floor. I was jerked out of my trance and when I seen my sister about to fall over, I shot up and over to her just as she tipped over the side of the chair. I caught her but I crashed onto my side, right into the shattered glass and broken frame, with her on top of me.

_**Damn! It's a good thing I worn a red shirt and some dark pants. Floral can't blame herself too bad since she won't know that I'm worse off than she thinks I am.**_

Yeah, I've got cut up along my side pretty badly. My feet had seen better days too. Floral sobbed into my shoulder while I tried to sit up through my pangs of pains.

"Are you okay little Posey?" I asked glad that my strange voice can calm people, "What a wild ride that was!"

"I h-hurt m-m-m-y h-and, b-b-ut y-you are hurt m-more! It wasn't fun on that 'wild ride' you call it." Floral stuttered tearfully.

"I'm okay little Posey, don't exaggerate. Let's go patch you up and clean the mess up, what do you say?" I spoke with a gentle soft authority hint to my words.

"Okay." Floral sniffled.

I had Floral's one inch long cut cleaned and ready for bandaging, but I had Floral do her own hand because she was a big girl and need to learn to look out for herself. A key to being an independent woman is looking out for yourself. I went to my room and took my bloody shirt off to view the numerous wounds that scattered my side with my life force slowly running thick red rivulets down my side. I wanted a shower to calm myself and rinse the blood off before I fainted from shock at how much blood I was losing but I just grabbed a black wet towel and gently wiped the blood away. Then I poured peroxide on my wounds, rubbed antibiotics onto the cuts, and wrapped from my chest to the base of my abdomen up. It was my feet's turn. I did the same. Luckily I didn't get my arms sliced.

I walked out of my room and to the living room, of course wincing at every step I took. Floral had readied a small bowl of water, paper towels, and a bag to place the glass and used paper towels in. I picked the large glasses up then got the paper towel wet to get the much smaller shards up. Finally I picked up the broken frame and the picture that resided in it with blood spots on it. It was a picture of my adopted parents, smiling, standing side by side at this huge abandoned shack that was our family house holding a sleeping baby Floral. It was in a densely forested area in Sequoia National Forest in California. It had massive trees there. Apparently one of my parents' great ancestors was a pilgrim, migrating from the east coast to settle in the forest near the west coast. I've been there once. It's amazing how the shack is still standing nowadays.

Anyway, seeing the slightly destroyed image filled me with apprehension. I shook out of my thoughts and took the bag of glass and paper towels to dispose the garbage properly. Afterwards, I told Floral to take care of things that she could reach without a problem and she agreed.

When Floral's parents came home and found out about Floral's wound, I was forced to pack the house in less than two days. I only had the living room, Floral's bedroom, and my bedroom packed. I still have the basement, the kitchen, the guest room, dining room, closets, bathrooms, and the garage to pack and the crazy princesses-parents-wanted it all packed in less than two days time.

_**Holy Ancient Grim Reaper! Great an all-nighter sucks. I'm sure I'll have bags under my eyes when I'm done packing. Fantastic Five! I'm so excited. Yay.**_

Within the two given days I had the house packed. With consequences from pulling two all-nighters, I had dark eyes and I looked quite violent with my dark pants and black t-shirt. I was constantly moving to make sure I didn't fall asleep. I hadn't spoken at all either and I was beginning to worry my sister, I could tell.

It was breakfast, I made it as usual but after the parents left for work, of course they said that my sister and I were to be ready to leave at dawn of tomorrow, Floral corned me and demanded me to go rest while she play games or something.

"Go sleep. I am not having you do anything while you are in the condition you're in. I'll play games or something. I won't answer the door or go outside. I'm too scared for you to do anything that'll make you stay up." Floral pushed me towards the steps.

I was too tired to argue, in fact I was all for the idea of sleeping. So I slowly dragged my body to my bedroom and literally passed out on the floor. In my dream, I saw red. It was hard to see. All of a sudden I seen a bright yellow color streaked across my vision. I couldn't see it well because one it moved too fast and two I couldn't see through the red haze that surrounded me.


End file.
